


Right Here - Byakuya Togami X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Trigger warning: Suicide attempts."Don't cry."





	Right Here - Byakuya Togami X Reader

**Trigger warning: Suicide attempts.**

This was it.

You stood on top of the school building, watching the street below. Somebody would have to clean up the mess, poor them. You clenched your fist tightly. You'd had enough.

You were feeling depressed for so long, and sometimes you didn't know why. People pushed you around, calling you "emo" or "freak". Hope's Peak Academy was hell, despite its name.

Your friends, Mondo, Sakura, Hina, Makoto, and Byakuya, never bullied you. Mondo and Sakura always offered to beat up anyone who wronged you, but you never let them. Things would only get worse. Makoto and Hina were always there for you when you needed to vent, which you were so grateful for.

Then there was Byakuya.

He never said anything, just stood on the sidelines. It hurt so much, knowing that the person you loved with all your heart didn't care. If he ever did talk, he'd just agree with what the others were saying. It didn't make it better.

The day before, you ran into the library after school. Figuring you'd be alone, you ran into a nearby corner and sobbed. You had been shoved into a locker, leaving a huge bruise on your cheek. You just sat there, tears falling.

"Hey."

"Huh...?" You looked up slowly, and there was Byakuya in a nearby chair. He seemed to be absorbed in his book at the moment. "H-hi," you sniffed. The tears kept coming, and you hugged your legs up to your chest.

"I just wanted to stay after and read."

"Yeah..." You watched him read, but you still couldn't stop crying.

The next thing you knew, you jumped into his arms, burying your face in his neck. He gave a small shout of surprise, then looked down quickly. Instead of pushing you off like you expected him to do, he pulled you closer. "Don't cry."

You closed your eyes, remembering that moment. "He does care," you whispered. That was your last wish, having him care. The wind blew your hair to the side, then you opened your eyes. It'd be over quickly, you heard. You wouldn't even have time to think. It was perfect.

"Goodbye, everyone." You stepped off the roof, preparing yourself for impact.

But it never came.

You were confused, suspended in midair. Turning around, you saw your wrist in someone's death grip.

Byakuya.

He pulled you back onto the roof without a word. He just glared at you for a while, making you shrink under his gaze. "I..."

"You...you goddamn idiot!" he suddenly shouted. You fell back, surprised that he cursed for once. "What were you thinking?!"

"I just-"

"I don't care! You idiot, how could you do such a thing?!"

"I'm sick of it!" you yelled.

"What...?" All anger melted away, being replaced by confusion.

"I'm sick of being pushed around by everyone! I'm always in pain, physically and mentally! My friends may be there for me, but I don't feel any better! And you!" You pointed at him.

"Eh?" He took a step back.

"You're never there for me! You just sit back and watch as the rest of them comfort me, it's like you don't even care! You're always so cold, it drives me insane! But yesterday, what you did..." You trailed off. "It was...so out of character for you. It was nice, though...it showed me you really do care." You wiped the tears out of your eyes. "I just wish you'd show it more. It's so hard loving you."

"Loving...me?" Byakuya froze.

"I love you," you muttered. "I have for so long, but you never noticed me. I never gave up hope, hope that you'd be there for me when I needed you most."

"(Y/N), I'm so sorry...I didn't know." He knelt down in front of you. "You're right, I'm a cold jerk all the time. I really do care, actually. And like you said, I'm right here, when you need me most."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I'll always be." He held you as you cried, just like he had done before. He rubbed your back, whispering soothing words. "Always here for you."

"Th-thank you," you squeaked.

"Don't thank me, idiot." He tilted your head up, kissing you deeply. Your eyes shot wide open, trying to comprehend what was happening. You were kissing Byakuya Togami, heir of the Togami family. Kissing him. All too soon it ended, and you were left with so many questions. You finally settled on one.

"Wha...why?"

"I love you too," he replied.

"Even though I'm broken?" You bit your lip.

"You're not broken, and I would still love you even if you were." He smiled, a real smile. Not that cocky smirk he had all the time. Just a smile.

You had one more question. "Kiss me again?"

"With pleasure, Miss (L/N)." You were able to fully enjoy it this time, kissing back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he loosely put his around your waist.

"Hey, Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I made you blush."

"What?!" Byakuya covered his face. "No, shut up!"

"HA!" You let out a squeal as he tackled you to the ground.

"Cheeky girl," he muttered. "Now promise me you won't do anything like that again." He looked down at the street nervously.

"I'd never." You two stayed on the roof for a long time, just kissing and cuddling each other. For the first time in a long time, everything was fine.


End file.
